Another Link to Solve
by Jill2282
Summary: There's a summary inside. It's very LinkZelda. ON HIATUS! I need help with the story!
1. Chapter 1 thru 3

Title: Another Link to solve

Author: J.C. Boger

Summary: Link's reincarnation is fifteen years old. He gets beaten up everyday at school, has a best friend that's a girl named Zelda, and is an outcast from society because of his pointed ears. But what happens when Zelda is kidnapped? Will Link live up to his destiny? Or will Zelda perish?

Chapter 1

"Yo Aryl! Get me a soda!" Link had been beaten up at school once again, and had lost all his self respect. He was in no mood to lift his butt off the couch, stop watching TV, and stop eating ice cream because he had finished his cup of soda and face the kitchen.

Aryl did not answer.

"Aryl!" Link ended up getting off the couch, entering the kitchen and finding Aryl giggling with his best friend Zelda about him. Zelda saw him and took him into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe they beat you up again, Link! When are you going to tell someone? You could have been really hurt!" she said, letting go of him. He golden hair was all messy because she was a foot smaller than Link and he had hugged her back.

Link looked at her. "Zellie, I've given up! Even when I do tell the teachers, they beat me up even more. Would you want that?"

"Well, no, but what if next time you do get really hurt and have to go to the hospital? Or are paralyzed? Or… or… you're killed?" Zelda asked. "I can't see life without you, Link, please promise that you'll try to stay away from them," she said the last part in a strain. She knew Link could defend himself; she just didn't know why he didn't.

"Fine, I'll try, but only for you," he said. He let out a sigh. She worried too much about him, but he knew she only did it because she cared. But he still wished she would lie up, even just a little bit. He noticed that Aryl had left the room, and had taken a soda with her.

"Thanks, Link," Zelda said. She looked around the room. Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she stood in front of him and smiled. He smiled back. "Well, I've got to go; I told my mum that I'd only see how you were."

"Okay, well, be safe, I'll see you later, tomorrow is Saturday," Link smiled as he watched her retreating back. He touched his cheek. Why had this time her kiss of gratitude on the cheek meant something to them both? But, still, he smiled on.

"Link's got a girlfriend, Link's got a girlfriend!" Aryl chanted around the living room, dancing. Link was trying to catch her to make her stop singing. Somehow, she must have seen Zelda kiss him.

"Aryl, stop teasing your brother! So Link, you and Zelda finally are going out?" their dad asked.

"Dad!" Link said.

"Dear, let Link be. If he wants to say that he and Zelda aren't dating, we should believe him," their mum said.

"Thanks Mum," Link said. He had wanted to see Zelda more, but his dad had come home early, and they had all went out to the movies. And Aryl had made it be a Care Bear one, although Link wanted a Spider Man one. He sat through two horrible hours about horrible bears singing in horrible voices about friendship and all other things like that. It would have been just his luck if he had run into Zelda or the kids who had beaten him up.

"No problem," Link's mum was a cool, soccer mom who had been away food shopping when Zelda had given him the kiss on the cheek. "And Aryl, I know you website address. And if I see any pictures there that are harassing Link, I'll make you close the site and I'll take away your allowance," she said in a strict voice to Aryl.

"But I have another site you don't know about," Aryl said under her breath as she stalked out of the room. "I've got to talk to Sam." She ran up the stairs.

"She seriously scares me sometimes," Link said darkly.

Chapter 2

Link spent the Saturday morning watching the news, unlike a normal person who would have rather watched cartoons. He blinked back tiredness and watched the screen.

"Today we should expect sun and the highs re in the upper seventies. Lows are in the high fifties, and tonight should be clear," the weather guy said. Link's spoon fell into his cereal. He would have time to go horseback riding, and he _knew_ none of the bullies from school would be there. He got up, went back into his room, and pulled on his riding gear.

"Hey Link, don't forget that today you have band practice after riding," his mum said as he ran down the street to the nearby ranch.

"Link, Epona's ready for you," the stable girl Malon said when he walked through the doors.

"Thanks Malon," Link said as he found Epona's stall. Her stroked the horse's mane, and let her out. When he got out of the stalls, he saddled Epona and hopped on her. "Hey Malon, mind if I do a bit of trail riding today?"

"Not at all," Malon was grooming a horse Link was not familiar with.

"Thanks," Link rode to the nearest trail.

It was a nice day to ride, and Epona was being good and not eating any of the leaves on the trees that they passed. The horse was generally well behaved, anyways, so this didn't come as a surprise to Link. All too soon, the trail was over, and Link had to go so he could practice with his band.

"Hey Link; I think we're just going not practice today. Everyone's got stuff to do…" Mido said as Link approached Mido's house.

"Aryl told you about me and Zelda, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah, she did, but, hey, you've got to spend time with her, I mean, now that you're going out…"

"We aren't going out."

"Oh. Well, later."

"Aryl, why are you telling everyone that me and Zelda are dating?" Link asked, enraged at his little sister.

"To make you miserable," Aryl answered bluntly as she watched the television. She shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth. She gulped it down and said, "Besides, it's not my fault if they just happen to know one of my website addresses."

"You evil little wrench, I have I right to my privacy!" Link shouted.

"And as your sister, I have a right to violate it," Aryl said. She laughed at the television, which just had a squirrel bite a guy's leg. "Now beat it!"

"Fine," Link went into the kitchen to get a soda.

_It's not fair, she gets away with everything! If I had had my way, she'd be laying in a mud pit with a bunch of pigs!_ Link thought as he drank the beverage. Then his thoughts went back to Zelda. _Why did she give me a kiss on the cheek? She never has before! And this was special, maybe she sensed Aryl around, although nether of us had seen the brat. It only I could have talked to her about it a little more, maybe there would be less confusion about the whole thing._

"Or more confusing. Face it Link, it would be confusing either way," a voice said.

"Who was that?" Link looked around wildly, only to find a girl about Aryl's age sitting on the counter. She shook her green hair.

"I am Saria, and I have come to warn you about something. In two days, on Monday, you will begin an adventure. But I'm not allowed to say what, only that it will carry romance and fright in its wake. All I can do is give you _this_," the girl handed Link a sachet made of brown leather. "This was made in my forest, and it will aid you when the time comes. Keep it with you at all times, young warrior, as difficult chooses and times lie ahead in your direct path. I must leave now, but I will see you again," with that the green headed girl was gone, leaving the sachet in Link's moist palm.

"Wow, what was that about?" Link asked as he stared down at the leather pouch in his hand.

"Shut-up, a movie's on!" Aryl yelled from the other room.

Chapter 3

"Oh, don't say that Zelda," Link said, putting a comforting arm around her. "You're definitely aren't ugly, in fact, you're the prettiest girl I know."

"So? We've know each other for a while, so you'd know what would happen if you said otherwise. But it's true, I am an ugly know-it-all," Zelda said, leaning on Link's side. It was already Monday, and the sachet the girl had given Link had been tied to his belt loop. The twosome was walking home from school, their book-bags filled with homework and books.

"Oh Zelda, don't you see that you don't have to be pretty? You already are without make-up like all the fakes in school, and I know someone that loves you the way you are," Link said, smiling at the shorter girl.

"Really? Who?" Zelda looked at him with a face so inquiring that it looked cat-like.

"Zelda, I love you," the words had escaped Link's mouth before he knew what he was saying. He quickly covered his mouth. How had that happened? Link's face turned magenta, and Zelda was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Link, so it's hit you? Good, I don't love you just to be hit down. Link, I love you too," she said. They hugged each other. Zelda's blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, and Link's own sea-blue eyes glittered like their name.

Link bent down and gave Zelda a kiss. Then he remembered Saria's words: it will carry romance and fright in its wake. But he didn't really care about the words right then; he was in love, and it was the best feeling in his life; better than seeing Aryl getting caught for one of her pranks, better than a day without being beaten up, and way better than eating chocolate.

Their lips connected, and their eyes closed. Everything seemed to vanish. A little kid and his mum walked by, although they hadn't noticed it. A skater had passed and they didn't care. Suddenly, white caved around them. In a second, they had vanished from that world and entered another.

Link and Zelda opened their eyes. Then they stared at each other's clothing. "Zelda, you're in a dress," Link said, staring at her. "And there's tiara on your head."

"And you're in a green tunic with gloves on and boots and _tights_. And a green hat. What's that sachet hanging at your waist?" Zelda asked. The two gawked at each other, then began to laugh. "Wow, what happened while we were kissing?"

"I have no idea but, think it maybe bad," then Link told Zelda about Saria, and the message about what was going to happen.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to need a sword and a shield," Link said. He shook his head. "It's suddenly night, and we're somewhere in a courtyard, it seems."

"Gee Link, I could have told you that," Zelda responded.


	2. continue chap 3 thru 4

Title: Another Link to solve

Author: J.C. Boger

Summary: Link's reincarnation is fifteen years old. He gets beaten up everyday at school, has a best friend that's a girl named Zelda, and is an outcast from society because of his pointed ears. But what happens when Zelda is kidnapped? Will Link live up to his destiny? Or will Zelda perish?

Chapter 3

"Oh, don't say that Zelda," Link said, putting a comforting arm around her. "You're definitely aren't ugly, in fact, you're the prettiest girl I know."

"So? We've know each other for a while, so you'd know what would happen if you said otherwise. But it's true, I am an ugly know-it-all," Zelda said, leaning on Link's side. It was already Monday, and the sachet the girl had given Link had been tied to his belt loop. The twosome was walking home from school, their book-bags filled with homework and books.

"Oh Zelda, don't you see that you don't have to be pretty? You already are without make-up like all the fakes in school, and I know someone that loves you the way you are," Link said, smiling at the shorter girl.

"Really? Who?" Zelda looked at him with a face so inquiring that it looked cat-like.

"Zelda, I love you," the words had escaped Link's mouth before he knew what he was saying. He quickly covered his mouth. How had that happened? Link's face turned magenta, and Zelda was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Link, so it's hit you? Good, I don't love you just to be hit down. Link, I love you too," she said. They hugged each other. Zelda's blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, and Link's own sea-blue eyes glittered like their name.

Link bent down and gave Zelda a kiss. Then he remembered Saria's words: it will carry romance and fright in its wake. But he didn't really care about the words right then; he was in love, and it was the best feeling in his life; better than seeing Aryl getting caught for one of her pranks, better than a day without being beaten up, and way better than eating chocolate.

Their lips connected, and their eyes closed. Everything seemed to vanish. A little kid and his mum walked by, although they hadn't noticed it. A skater had passed and they didn't care. Suddenly, white caved around them. In a second, they had vanished from that world and entered another.

Link and Zelda opened their eyes. Then they stared at each other's clothing. "Zelda, you're in a dress," Link said, staring at her. "And there's tiara on your head."

"And you're in a green tunic with gloves on and boots and _tights_. And a green hat. What's that sachet hanging at your waist?" Zelda asked. The two gawked at each other, then began to laugh. "Wow, what happened while we were kissing?"

"I have no idea but, think it maybe bad," then Link told Zelda about Saria, and the message about what was going to happen.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to need a sword and a shield," Link said. He shook his head. "It's suddenly night, and we're somewhere in a courtyard, it seems."

"Gee Link, I could have told you that," Zelda responded.

"Whatever. Wait, I hear something!" Link said, moving to hid Zelda behind his back.

"Idiot," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shhhhh, maybe they won't find us!" Link said.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a castle guard yelled. He came charging towards Link.

"Link you idiot! I told you to be quiet!" Zelda said.

"No you didn't," Link said bluntly. Zelda slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Unhand the princess!" the guard said.

"What? Zelda's not a… wait, she did have that tiara on her head… ZELDA! I Just figured it out! You're a princess!" Link shouted.

"Yes, and you've got to be the biggest moron in history!"

"But you just said that you loved me!" Link whimpered.

"Ha, like the great Princess Zelda could love a low-life scum like you!" the guard said.

"Don't you dare call him scum! In fact, I should have you arrested for even coming near my quarters!" Zelda shouted, stepping in front of Link.

"Princess, he has been caught too many times entering your chambers! He must be punished!" the guard said.

"But!"

"No! He's going to be taken to the King right away!" the guard said, hand cuffing Link. Yet, unknown to Link, Link had a sword with him, along with many other items, because they had just appeared on his back like… MAGIC!

"Link!' Zelda cried out.

Chapter 5

Link stood before Zelda and the King of Hyrule.

"Peasant! Dare you come to my daughter's chambers at night, and this time attempt to kidnap her?" the king said darkly, the ground seeming to thunder under his voice.

"But I—"

"The sentence for breaking a vow to the king for something such as this… is death!" the King roared.

"No!" Zelda shouted. She got up and ran to Link. "I love him!"

"Sire, you can't take away their love for each other with death just because you never had really love!" Zelda's chamber mistress Impa said.

"Silence! I can do what I care to do!"

"Not if a goddess does not appease it!" a strong woman's voice said. Link's hand began glowing.

"What the—" Link started. A triforce piece had come out, and a vortex opened. A woman with brownish hair and green highlights wearing something similar to Link's outfit had appeared! She stood in front of the King, her bow and arrow pointed directly at him.

"Farore! Goddess of courage! What are you doing here?" Impa yelled.

"Doing what must be done!" Farore replied, not removing her aim. "You dare try to kill the Hero of Time?"

"Link, that looks just like your mum!" Zelda whispered into Link's ear.

"Well, do you?" Farore asked, her voice growing louder still.

"Yep, that's defiantly my mum," Link said, admiring his mother's perseverance.

"Well?"

"Yes, I did!" the King said.

"Well, no more!" Farore said. "Got that?"

"UH huh, yes ma'am," the King said.

"Good!" Farore strode over to Link. "Hmmm, I always did say that you favored your father's features… the good ones anyways. Well, I must go." Farore was gone in the blink of an eye.

"My Goddesses, that was weird," Zelda said. She was still clinging to Link's arm.


	3. Continue chap 4 thru 5

Title: Another Link to solve

Author: J.C. Boger

Summary: Link's reincarnation is fifteen years old. He gets beaten up everyday at school, has a best friend that's a girl named Zelda, and is an outcast from society because of his pointed ears. But what happens when Zelda is kidnapped? Will Link live up to his destiny? Or will Zelda perish?

"Yeah it was. But Zelda?"

"Yes Link?"

"Please, try to think when you're going to get me in trouble."

"What are you getting at? You filthy mutt! I never got you in trouble!"

"But you love me. So why are you calling me a mutt?"

"Shut-up!" a guard who had been listening said. "You're a mutt, and you love him!"

"Feh," the two said.

Chapter 5

"Zelda?" Link asked, coming through the court yard. He had, again, been forbidden to go near her, yet he snuck through that night.

"Go away Link," she answered.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Oh, only get me in trouble! Now I might have to marry this guy from the Gerudo Village to have my father except me again!"

"You _what_? You're only 15! And your father HEARD you say that you love me!" Link whined.

"Does he care? No. Link, I have to do this! And it's not even my idea! Besides, you shouldn't even be here! Link! If they catch you, you'll be killed no matter what! You've got to leave!" Zelda said, tears forming in her eyes. "GO!"

"But Zelda—"

"NO! Leave!" the tears were coming down Zelda's face like a rain storm now. "I don't want you to be hurt!" she shouted.

"Zelda…" Link took her into an embrace and gave her a kiss.

"Link, why did you have to do that? Please, just- go!" she pushed him back, and ran off.

"Zelda… you don't have to marry him," he whispered under his breath. He ran quickly out of the courtyard.

_They must have brainwashed her,_ he thought. _Yeah, that's it. And she thinks that this guy can help her redeem herself to her fathead father. _Link walked quickly down a path that led him into woods. "But I love her!" he shouted, entering the forest.

"Love who?" Link turned quickly at the sound of another being's voice. He cringed inside to find that it had been Saria. "Link, you may love her, and she loves you, but Gannondorf, the guy she's going to marry, is evil! You've got to stop him! He's using her to get to power!"

"You didn't have to tell me he was evil," Link said. He landed with a plop on the bridge. "Anyone who'd wanted to try to take Zelda away _is_ evil." He said, scowling.

"Link! He wants world domination! Not the princess!" Saria said. "Well, maybe he does want Zelda… to treat like a … no, eeeewwww!"

"What? Are you saying that he's also a pervert?" Link asked.

"Uh, Duh!" Saria said. "Link, you've got to stop him. Even if that means having to kidnap the Princess, then stab him in the throat."

"I know. But, Zelda thinks that she has to marry him! How do I get around that?" Link asked.


	4. AN:

A/N: YEah, this ism't a real chapter. just a note. i felt like i needed to write that much because i wouldn't for a while. so, yeah. and i'm gonna take a BREAK from writting it for a little while. besides, i'm planning to write a little Christmas fluff for the holidays. and i'll be doing that all through the holidays for all my ships, and they're all one shots. thanks!


	5. chapter 5 and part of six

Okayyy... it's been a loooooong while. too long, and i didn't get any fanfics for Christmas done. oh well. I don''t own anything even the slightest bit to owning legend of zelda, except a copy of OoT and Windwaker. oh well... here's the story!

* * *

"What? Are you saying that he's also a pervert?" Link asked.

"Uh, Duh!" Saria said. "Link, you've got to stop him. Even if that means having to kidnap the Princess, then stab him in the throat."

"I know. But, Zelda thinks that she has to marry him! How do I get around that?" Link asked.

"Look inside that pouch," Saria said. Link opened it.

"Yay, it's a … what _is _it anyways?" Link asked, looking at a finely carved instrument. He moved it around in his hands.

"Are you daft? It's an ocarina! Retard!" Saria said. She slapped her forehead. Could the future of Hyrule really depend on a boy who didn't know what the sacred instrument was? "Whatever. Okay, Link, blow on it and try to do any sound that-"

Link had already brought the ocarina to his lips and began play a note. Then another. A sweet melody soon played across the air. It finally ended with a low note.

"How was that?" he asked brightly.

"Oh… my… Goddesses," Saria said. "Maybe we _do_ have a chance after all…"

Chapter 6

"Um Link? I expect an apology!" Zelda shouted into a log leading into a forest.

"Well, you aren't getting one, so if you don't mind… GET LOST!" Link yelled back. He really wasn't a fan of not welcoming her, or not seeing her, but she was the one who lashed out, not him. "I should be the one getting an apology, if anything!" he shouted.

"What?" Zelda asked. Link scrambled out of the log.

"You heard me," he said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"You're acting like a little kid, you do know that, right?" she asked, staring up at him.

"So? I'll stop if you say you love me again," Link said.

"Link, you know I _can't_ do that! If there's anybody listening…" Zelda trailed off, looking away from Link.

"Hold on tight then," Link instructed, taking out his ocarina. Saria had taught him a few songs over the night, and finally he could make use of it.

"Why?" Zelda asked, although she did grab onto his arm. "You know, the tunic is _slightly_ flattering on you…"

"You'll see," Link began playing a short minuet. Suddenly, they were in a deselect area in the forest. "The Minuet of the Forest. Takes us to the Forest Temple. Now, what did you say about my tunic?"

"Uh, nothing! Fine, you've got me in a place where I can't deny it. I love you Link. Are you happy now?" Zelda asked.

"Just one more thing," Link bent down and started kissing Zelda. She responded in liking, kissing him back.

"Link, hold on," Zelda stopped, letting go of him.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I know that I'm engaged, but, I can't stop loving you," she said, looking away again.

"Well, yeah, some guys even went gay for me," Link said, trying to resume the kissing.

"Link, I'm serious! What if I were to somehow have your baby on the day of my wedding?" Zelda asked, pushing away.

"Zelda, I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to," Link said, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, but the problem is that I _do_ want to, and if I were to ever give up anything I'd want it to be with or for you," Zelda said, turning to face him once more. "You are the only thing here that I know, and I don't want to lose you. Link," she made him look at her, as he had been looking away with a hurt face. "I love you."

Link bent down and kissed her again.


	6. chapter 7 i think AND HORSE DUNG!

A/N: OMGs! i am uber sorry for not updating for, like, ever! i just got back from a ranch (my horses name was Epona! Yay!) and the horses kept pooping in front of me! seriously, it did remind me to update! Well, i own nothing, so...

LYSM, Jill

Chapter 7

"You mean I actually have to hunt for food?" Link asked Saria.

"Yes, unless you'd much rather be a vegetarian. But even then, you'd have to get the food yourself; growing it, finding it, whatever," Saria said.

"Why can't I just go to the market place?" Link whined.

"You'd get skinned alive because you have no money and you eat like a pig. By the way, how _do _you manage to stay skinny? Doesn't that all rush to your thighs?" Saria asked, pointing at him.

"Well, I just need to get money!" Link said, taking out his sword.

"What in the name of the three Goddesses are you doing?" Saria asked as Link went to the grass. He began decapitating all the pieces of grass he could.

"Getting money!" he said, smiling. He grabbed a red rupee. "This is worth twenty, right?" he asked, showing it off.

"Yes, but how do you expect to get enough rupees to full your appetite?" Saria asked. Link ran into the woods. "Idiot. He hardly knows what's out there."

Meanwhile…

"You mean I can have as much of these things as I want?" Zelda exclaimed, pointing at the cakes on a tray.

"Yes, Milady," said a Lady-in-waiting.

"This place rocks! I bet Link's getting nearly killed to find food! Heheh, finally, I DON'T have to work and he DOES!" Zelda said, laughing hysterically. She grabbed a cake and began to eat it, savoring the taste.

Back to Link…

"HELP ME!" he shouted, slashing wildly at a monster that looked like it had fangs growing out of its face and horns. Suddenly, it moaned and disappeared. Sitting in its place was a silver rupee. "Oh. Wait, a SILVER RUPEE! WOO-HOO! I can EAT!"

Link ran out of the Lost Forest and went straight to his house, where he ended up hiding under his bed.


	7. Chapter 8

(part of chapter 7... never before seen)

"You're going to have to go the market," Saria said yelled at him.

"Aren't you coming too?"

"I can't leave the forest. None of us can," Saria said, indicating the other young children.

"But what if I need advice for Zelda?" Link asked.

"Link, you look like you're anorexic. Go buy food," Saria said, pushing him.

"I'll be back soon!"

"Don't bother!" Saria needed much rest after three days with Link. He pushed her far beyond her limits.

* * *

Hey there! So, so, sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! I've just been really, _really_ busy. And the guy I like probably hates me. Tears Anywhoo, I'm sick! I've got cramps, my tongue hurts, and I've got summer reading! GRRR Cough, cough We should at least have some manga, you know? Soon, I WILL be starting another Zelda story modern day, and in... chapter 9 I think I'll have the big thang where the EVIL-NESS-ISH-NISS starts! I'm still waiting for EVEN MORE reviews, so if you tell me how you want it, I'll some how incorperate it into the story without killing my ideas. Well, without further adou, Another Link to Solve!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I hardly own the plotline because my best friend Mo gave it to me when we were playing Mario Party (which I also do not own) and everyone thought me and John were doing footsies when we obviously were kicking each other. SO THERE!

Chapter 8

"Zelda!" Link cried, running into the field. She turned around.

"Link! I wasn't expecting to see you!" Zelda said, leaping into his arms. "It's been the longest time I've seen you!" Five whole days. Link kissed her.

"Don't worry about it!" Link said. He swooped her up into his arms. "There's something I want to show you!"

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked as Link ran across Hyrule Field.

"This SICK NASTY place you'll love!" Link said, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"You obviously have been trying talk like you used to when we were nine," Zelda said, looking at Link from his shoulder.

"No, I always talk like this," Link said, grinning. Zelda gave herself a mental slap on the forehead. This _was_ the kid who still played with Legos.

The two were heading towards a lake. There was an observitory tower near-by, and there were many fish swimming in the lake.

"Oh my Goddesses," Zelda said. Link put her down near the water edge.

"Oy, Link! Now thar's a fine 'nough fisher boy! How 'bout you come an' rent a fishing rod?" the man in a small fishing shack called Link over.

"Nah, I'm gonna be swimming today!" Link said, already taking off his tunic.

"With yer lady friend thar? C'mon, ya don't boldly start takin' off yer clothes infront of a girl!" the man said, sighing. He turned to Zelda. "Th' boy's a fish! He's been 'ere everyday a-swimming, an' fishin like thar's no tomorra!" Zelda laughed a little. Sounded like Link to treat it like a game, even though they both knew it wasn't, and probably had to get back soon.

"Come on Zelda! The water's fine!" Link yelled. Zelda blushed. He was in his boxers, and was started to look like he had a decent meal everyday. On top of that, he was developing a man's body. In other words, she started to notice that he was growing up.

He waged his finger impatiently at Zelda, his shag-cut hair floating around his head. "Get in here or I'm dragging in!" he said. After a minute, he noticed the problem. "Hey, do you have any bathing suits in there?" he called over to the fishing man.

"Er, yeah! 'Old on!" he disappeared behind the counter, then came up with a blue bikini. It had a plae, see-through skirt sewn onto the bottom, and the top had "sleeves" made of the same matterial. "The woman who gave it to me said it was a gift from Nayru 'erself! And she traded it just to go fishing with her hubby!" the man said proudly. "Since Link 'ere is so kind with bussiness, I'll let you have it!"

"Thank you!" Zelda said, utterly thankful for the gift. She took it and disappeared behind a rock.

"You know, Link, she really ain't too bad looking. Yer really lucky, ya know?" the man said.

"Oh, of course I know. I've know Zelda for my whole life... and I can sort of appreciate her beauty more than anyone else. And I know that I'd defend her until the day I died, even if that meant I'd die doing so. She's the only thing that I've really seen as an escape in my life... a light, you know? And she probably thinks that I'm still just a kid inside, but I'm working on showing her... that I'm more of a man than she thinks I am. And I know that she's the person that I'll always be able to count on," Link said, smiling. The man wiped a tear from his eyes.

"That was absolutely beautiful," he said. Zelda came out from the rock in the bikini. "Lass, he's going to make you a really happy woman someday!" the man left the shop.


	8. Teaser

Alrightie then. Since I can't really post something without a part of the story, I'll be giving a little teaser after this quick announcement.

I've realized that it's not fair for any of you have been waiting as long as you have for this story. I've been under a lot of stress, and a lot of other stories and project, not to mention school, boys, music, and plenty of other factors. I did manage to get the manuscript finished for the latest chapter, only I haven't been able to get it onto my computer. I'm really very sorry.

Also, this story doesn't have much left to it; maybe three or four chapters. Since a lot will be going on in that short amount, I'll have to think up a way to cleverly put it in. That will take a lot of work. So if anyone could lend me a hand and tell me what they'd like to see in it, then I might get it up faster.

This is my first story on fanfiction, so it hurts me to be writing about it like it's already over. (Sorry again...) Obviously, I need help to save this important part of my life. So after this chapter, there might be a long hiatus. Or a short one. Depending on how much people lend their ideas.

Without further waiting, here's the teaser:

Link woke up the the panicked cries from below his home. He jumped up, to see fire licking at the tree branches. Somehow, he made it out, and ran towards Saria, who was fighting off beasts with the Kokiri Sword. He shouted out to her, but she couldn't seem to hear him. He ran and finished off the one that was sneeking up behind her, and she spun to see him.

"Link! You've got to go!" her voice seemed like it was choked by smoke. "She needs you!"

"But--!"

"Trust me, her life is more important right now! We can take care of it!" Saria pushed Link. "Go!"

"Alright." With a heavy heart, Link began to leave the forest. How was he to know if he'd ever see the children again?

NOW IT IS OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS.


End file.
